King Smetana of Ios
Early History Smetana was born in the year 675 C.E. in the town of Maniterium to Grand Duke Letholdus of Arnor. His father was next in line to the rule of the Kingdom of Ios as the current ruler, King Ulric's, eldest son. However after Ulric's death in 688 C.E. their was a brief power struggle between Letholdus and his brother Fendel. Tragedy struck November 16h when Letholdus and his wife were found dead in the castle of Avora. This assassination sent shockwaves throughout the House of Arnor, led to the crowning of Fendel as King of Ios, and Smetana (Age 13) to be raised as an orphan in Galinor. Smetana spent 7 years learning the political and military history of Arnor, studying mathematics and sciences, and mastering the lost art of speechcraft. He eventually used these skills to eventually rise to the position of Stewart of the Galinor at age 20. King Fendel, seeing the impressive accomplishments of his young nephew, decided to summon him to Terminium where he would serve in the council of the King for 2 years. After 2 years, Fendel decided to appoint Smetana to the honour of being Lord of Arnor. Ascension to the Throne of Ios (699 C.E.) After 2 years of being Lord of Arnor Smetana had succesfully re-organized and revamped the military of Arnor, created a stable council of Lords to advise him, extended Arnor's territories to the North and the West, and earned the respect and admiration of his people. It was not till 2 weeks after the event did Lord Smetana hear of the assassination of his Uncle King Fendel after returning from a scouting mission to the far east. Upon hearing this Smetana quickly sent out bounty on the head of the assassin and organized a meeting of all of the Lords of Ios. It was here that after a short discussion Smetana claimed himself succesor to the throne by birth right (Fendel had named no heir). This claim was challenged by many of the other Lords including Lord Sigismund, Lord Snowhawk, and Lord Odenwalder and only Lord Vilarius Almark choose to stand with Smetana's claim with House De'Nontre and House Rikedom remaining nuetral. Despite the vast odds against him and offers of peace from Lord Sigismund, who claimed the throne for himself, Smetana stood firm and prepared the armies of Arnor for war marching them to his borders. Soon the alliance against Smetana began to collapse after a rebellion in the Riverlands threatened the stability of Lord Odenwalder's rule and Lord Snowhawk claimed himself "King of the North". Rikedom then joined forces with House Arnor and Smetana amassed a large force on the border of House Snowhawk and prepared to march in and sent down aid to the rebels in the Riverlands. Lord Odenwalder's rule collapsed and the Riverlands were overtaken by House Brabander. Meanwhile, Lord Vilarius Almark began an invasion of House Sigismund which prompted them to surrender leaving House Snowhawk all alone. The civil war ended in a duel between Lord Sigismund and Lord Snowhawk in which the pretender King was slain. The civil war ended in a crushing victory for House Arnor with only a few battles having to be fought, the rebel houses of Snowhawk and the House of Hammers being destroyed, massive territory gains for House Arnor, and the securing of Lord Smetana's ascension to the throne. Several days later Lord Smetana was crowned King Smetana, first of his name, over all of Ios by Lord Vilarius Almark in Terminium. Rule as King (699-702 C.E.) King Smetana rule was highlighted as a period of peace and expansionism due to the suppression of multiple religious and political tensions by King Smetana. Some important events during this period were the territorial expansion of House Arnor, Sigismund, and Almarus-Almark, the destruction of House Rikedom, The House of Hammers, and House Snowhawk, the discovery of the Kingdom of Amarah and the Western Lands across the Great Sea, and the colonization of several of the new lands by Ionians. King Smetana was not remarkably well loved but was respected by most of his subjects during this time period and feared by the rest. During the Civil War Smetana had gained a reputation of dealing harshly with rebels including many from his own house. This reputation and constant pressure on scheming Households helped to keep the peace. Abdication and Return (708 C.E.) In the year 702 C.E., after three years of rule, King Smetana announced his abdication and mysteriously disappeared several days later. It was not until 708 C.E. that King Smetana would return to Arnor after six years of absence exploring the treacherous and unknown regions to the East of Arnor. Whatever he found out there has yet to be disclosed but for him to leave the realm for such a long time it must of been of immense importance. In his absence a "King" was elected by the Major Houses to replace him. King Eddard the I ruled for roughly two years but was assassinated by rival factions within his House. Ios plunged into chaos and such a state when Smetana returned. Now Smetana has retaken the title of Lord of Arnor and mobilizes his armies and fleets to prepare for the days to come. Whether or not he will seek to reclaim his rightful place as King of Ios has been yet to seen but surely his return will have great influence on the future of Ios regardless. Basic Information Age: 33 Height: 6'2 Feet (1.9 meters) Weight: 156 Pounds ''' '''Hair: Brown Eyes: Green with Orange Specks ''' '''House: Arnor, the House of Kings Titles: Lord of Arnor, High Constable of Arnor, Warden of the East, and the Rightful King of Ios. ''' '''Religion: The Church of Io Spouse: Elisabeth of Arteria ''' '''Children: One Son, born 703 C.E. Political Views: Neo-Imperialism and Constitutional Monarchism ' ' ''Battle Equipment: '' 'Weapon(s): A Straight Double Bladed Estoc Longsword bearing the name "''Orök", 4.7 ft long and forged from high carbon steel. ' '''Armour: Unadorned Steel Plate Armour with chain mail and an Armet Helmet. ' 'Horse: A Light Brown Destrier named Chestnut. '